


"Sorry Josh."

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sorry again Byron, Vomiting, guys I hurt Byron again oops, hurtfic, sorry mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: I feel like poor Byron really cops it in these oops"why didn't you tell me you were this sick? I would have come home!"





	"Sorry Josh."

**Author's Note:**

> I love to take requests, so if you have one for this pairing please comment or get it to me somehow!

**"why didn't you tell me you were this sick? I would have come home!"**

**Prompt: Joe has had a full day of dance training, hasn't had time to come home at all, and Byron decides that Joe needs to focus more on his dance training than his sick boyfriend. Oof, that's some tea.**

 

Joe woke up in a lather of sweat to his alarm, as he glanced over he realised a) it was 7:15 in the morning, b) he had dance rehearsals for half of the day and meetings the other half, and c) man, it was hot in bed.

Trying to locate the source of the abnormal amount of heat, Joe felt around until he came into contact with Byron's arm, nearly jolting back when he touched it. That was one hell of a fever. He flicked his alarm off and scooted closer to Byron, wrapping an arm gently across his stomach. The taller of the two opened an eye, glancing over at Joe.

"What time is it?" He whispered, Joe smiling fondly.

"7:15 baby. You okay- you're hot."

"Thanks," Byron replied. An amused smile came to his face as he flipped over to face his boyfriend on his side instead of lying on his back.. Joe huffed.

"Shush. Do you want me to stay home today?"

Byron's eyes widened.

"No, you can't! Dianne is expecting you isn't she? And you've got that meeting for SuggLife, Magravaine stuff... I'm good, promise. Probably just a head cold, I get them all the time."

Joe chuckled, pressing a kiss to Byron's forehead as he snuggled closer.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"I'm good... I think I just need a shower and a cup of tea."

"I'll get to that while you shower if you want," Joe replied. He sighed, cradling Byron's head.

"Everything aside, if I didn't have Strictly shit on today would you want me to stay home? I don't mind, love-"

"-seriously. Joe, I'm okay. I'm just going to work all day, maybe go to bed early. It's only a cold."

Joe kept a hand in Byron's hair, stroking through lightly.

"Alright, we should get up now."

He dragged himself out of bed, leaving the room. He stopped with his hand on the door, looking over at his boyfriend with a fond smile.

"I love you."

He left the room, heading downstairs. The second Byron could hear the music start from the ceiling speakers, he released the breath he'd been holding. This reduced the crazy nausea he'd been feeling since Joe had woken him up, but it only worsened the headache that was creating a strong thudding sound in his head. That wasn't good.

Glasses, glasses, glasses, oof- what is that smell?!

Well, Byron, that smell is the magic bacon cooking downstairs. That other smell? It's uh- well. That smell is uhm- it could be... it's the bathroom most likely.

 

When Byron went downstairs after his quick rinse off in the shower his nose was immediately filled with the scent of bacon, beans and eggs. He swallowed, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. Holy shit he was nauseous, he was so nauseous that he was sure if he tried to eat anything it would just come up seconds later. Oh god, but Joe had cooked-

"B, is that you?" Joe called, his voice carrying through the apartment. He seemed pretty upbeat, humming to music as he worked. When Byron trudged in, his eyes widened.

"Oh By, love, are you sure you'll be okay-"

"-scrambled eggs?" Byron smiled, and Joe sent back a more sheepish one.

"I know you don't feel well, and I remember you telling me this was the only thing that you used to eat when you felt like shit."

Byron's heart melted a little. Aw, Joe remembered. It sank a little though, as he reminded himself that this upset stomach was way past the 'scrambled eggs' stage. He swallowed, coming over to get a cup of water from the tap. As Joe cooked, he kept a hand on Byron's back.

"Aw love."

He switched off the gas and finished up serving, pouring the heated baked beans on top to finish. On the side was a glass of orange juice, and Byron took a seat at the island. Joe sat beside him and dug in, while Byron picked at his. He tried to take a bite of the eggs but the nausea was so bad he had to put his fork down and focus on the orange juice. Even though he knew it could make him feel worse, if he drank it maybe Joe would get to training on time.

 

He seemed to convince him enough that Joe was okay to leave, but he made Byron promise if he needed him he would call him or Josh- Josh was the only one of their friends home that day except for a meeting at noon. While Joe got dressed, Byron crawled back into bed and snuggled up, his eyes falling closed. He was sound asleep when Joe came out of the wardrobe, a fond smile coming to his face. He knelt on the bed and brushed a hand through Byron's fringe, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he grabbed his duffel bag and went for the front door.

 

Byron woke up with a start, his head shooting up to check the time. It didn't matter though, as he leapt up and bolted to the bathroom, collapsing down in front of the toilet just in time. He gagged a couple of times before last night's dinner and the orange juice from earlier came up into the bowl, splashing against the water. He could hear his phone ringing from the bedroom but knew he was in no shape to move just yet; the nausea was still pumping through his veins, and he leant forward again when his stomach sent a warning gag.

 

"That's weird."

Joe frowned as he heard Byron's voicemail, glancing over at Dianne who raised an eyebrow at him. He put his phone back on top of his bag, going back to her.

"Byron's not well, I just called to check on him and he didn't pick up."

"Oh Joe, why are you here then? He's sick, go home! Be with him."

Joe hesitated.

"He promised he'd call me if he needed me."

"Do you think you should be at home with him?" Dianne asked, patting her face dry with her towel. Her eyes watched Joe's face, and he sighed.

"Yes, yeah I should be but I've got to do this, I need to make this good, otherwise we won't make it to next week, and-"

"-Joe, love."

Di's kind eyes smiled just as affectionately as her mouth, and she gestured at the door.

"We've made a good amount of progress today; go home and take care of that sick boyfriend of yours."

Joe glanced at his phone. Midday. Maybe Josh could check on Byron? No, he didn't want to put Josh out.

"No, it'll be okay. We're nearly finished for the day anyway."

"Are you going home afterwards?" Di asked, and Joe shook his head.

"Couple meetings downtown, then home by 5 for the IT Crowd. I promised him last night."

"That's so cute."

Dianne sighed and shook her red hair out of its ponytail, before tying it back up.

"Okay, if you're not going home to your boyfriend, let's see if we can give your footing some improvement."

"My what?"

Joe seemed amused while Dianne groaned.

"Foot placement, Joe! We talked about-"

"-oh, that. Right, let's go."

As they got into position, Dianne nudged Joe.

"Hey, Byron will be okay. You just need to try your best to trust him."

"Of course I trust him! I just... he doesn't really know when to ask for help sometimes."

Dianne nodded.

"I get that. C'mon, let's get to it. The sooner we finish here the sooner you can get home."

The way Dianne said it almost convinced Joe to drop everything and just go home. He wasn't sure Byron was safe to be home alone when he had a fever that high- he didn't eat breakfast either, and usually when he did that he sometimes got a little lightheaded or faint. Who would-

Sorry, Josh.

 

"Hey buddy, what's-"

"-Josh, can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is," Josh replied. Joe could hear papers shuffling in the background.

"Byron's sick, I'm not there, he has a fever and I'm worried about him. He didn't eat anything this morning and-"

"-you want me to go and stay with him for you?" Josh interrupted. The breath Joe had been holding released and he grinned.

"Please, Josh. It'll only probably be until 4:30-ish, 5 at the latest. You don't have to stay; if you could just pop in every now and then that would be great."

Josh hummed.

"Sure, I'll text him that I'm coming and head over. Is there anything I should know about a sick Byron?"

Joe wracked his brain for a moment, before he smiled.

"The sweet tooth stays even when he's sick. He prefers sprite and water to anything else you might try to give him."

Josh was getting ready, and he made a noise to say he heard Joe.

"Alright mate, I'm on my way now."

"Thanks Josh, you're the best."

Joe felt a lot more at ease now, and he thanked Josh again before hanging up. Dianne was waiting for him, stretching on the floor to keep warm while Joe made the quick call.

"All good in the residency?" She asked, and Joe nodded.

"Our friend is going to check on him until I can get home this afternoon."

 

Byron was practically limp against the toilet when he felt he was done being sick. He weakly pressed the button to flush after moving his face enough he wouldn't be sprayed by toilet water. He leant back against the cabinet under the sink, his chest moving faster to keep his breathing at a decently regular rate. His fever was really kicking in now, and as he sat on the floor he realised this may just be worse than a 'head cold'. Joe was going to kill him.

Looking up from the wall, Byron jumped when he saw someone at the bathroom door. It took a moment, but his eyes scanned over the figure and he realised Josh was there. He just smiled and offered his hands.

"C'mon bro, let's get you back into bed. Take it easy."

 

With Josh's help, he managed to make it back to bed and under the covers, on his side rather than lying on Joe's which he sometimes did when he wasn't feeling well. Josh made sure he was comfortable then reached for his phone, rubbing Byron's shoulder softly.

"I'm going to call Joe, he should be here-"

"-don't call Joe. I-I'm okay, I just- I'm just um- I'm just a little sick, bru. It's not like- I don't think I will- but I might-"

"-have you had anything to eat, drink? Byron?"

Josh's voice was now a little more concerned and Byron swallowed as he shook his head.

"Nothing- nothing can, uhm... nothing stays down when I'm like this."

Josh sighed, and he took Byron's arm out from under the covers. He pinched the skin, watching as his friend was unusually quiet. Byron was usually pretty chill and relaxed, but this was different. He seemed almost listless, with a face so white Josh was convinced he would become translucent. When the skin was slow to come back down and Byron's face didn't show any signs of pain from the pinch, Josh grabbed his cheek.

"Look mate, I know you just want to sleep this off, but if I'm not going to call Joe then we need to act fast. I'm going down to the shops to get some medicine, just lie here and don't worry if you get sick. I can change the sheets if I need to."

Byron nodded slowly, rolling on to his side. Josh rubbed his arm, standing from his position where he had been kneeling beside his friend. When he stood, he ruffled Byron's hair.

"I'll be right back, okay? Sit tight."

 

Joe's continuous glancing at his phone got to Dianne eventually, as she stopped the dance.

"Go and check it, call him if you need to. We haven't taken a break in a while."

Joe smiled softly, bolting for his phone. Dianne grabbed her water bottle then sat on the floor. There was always time to stretch while dancing.

 

Byron was asleep, clutching his stomach when Josh got back from the store nearby. He tossed the medicine on to the bedside table and knelt down beside the bed, brushing a hand through Byron's hair.

"Hey mate, can you wake up for me?"

He groaned, his nose scrunching up rather cutely, before his eyes opened and he looked at Josh.

"This is fucking awful bru," he whispered, and Josh nodded sympathetically.

"I need you to sit up, I'm going to give you something to stop dehydration. All you need to do is drink it and rest, hope it doesn't come back up."

Byron agreed, and with Josh's help managed to get into a sitting position. He rested his head against the backboard of the bed, his eyes closing again.

"The room was spinning," he explained to Josh, who frowned. He touched Byron's forehead again.

"Okay, let's get this medicine into you."

He poured it into the cup on the table, handing it to Byron who scrunched his nose again.

"What is this? It looks like an orange puked into a cup."

He shuddered.

"I regret saying that."

"I'm sure you do. Look Byron, just try and get it down, keep it down, and you'll start to feel better soon."

Byron agreed, hesitation clear in his voice. Josh watched as he put the cup to his mouth and pinched his nose, gulping the medicine down as fast as he could without upsetting his precariously balanced stomach. Josh bit his lip, reaching for his phone to text Joe that Byron was going to be okay. He felt a glare on him and glanced up to see that Byron had finished the cup of medicine, and was glaring at him.

"Are you calling Joe? Bru, you said you wouldn't-"

"-I'm not calling Joe. I'm texting him to say that he doesn't need to worry."

Byron seemed quiet after that, relaxing back against his pillows.

"Why did I have to get sick now?" He whined, and Josh huffed.

"Dude, quit whining. You're going to be fine."

"I feel like death itself!"

"Byron, you have a stomach bug. You're probably not going to die."

Josh flopped on to the bed after texting Joe, about to give Byron a hug when his phone began to ring. He grabbed it, stared at it, and decided he had no choice. He had to answer.

"Oh, hey Joe. Did you get my text?"

 

"Yeah, I got your text. I need to hear him, so that I know that I can go to the meetings and not worry about getting a phone call saying my boyfriend's in the hospital."

Josh smacked his hand against his forehead.

"You're just as bad as him. He's been whining for the past ten minutes, let me put you on."

Byron glared as he took Josh's phone, holding it to his ear.

"Hi, Joe... no, yeah I'm okay- Joe, I'm fine. Probably just going to sleep until you get home- yes, I have been to- Joe! Stop. I'm okay. I've been sick yes, but I'm not dizzy and I can see only one Josh so I'm counting that as a good thing."

Josh heard Joe drop a few f-bombs, while Byron sat there picking at his nails. All of a sudden he sat up, eyes wide.

"Hey, Joe. I'm going to be okay, I'm gonna go now. You're going to be late to-"

Josh slid the bucket under his friend's mouth just in time, as Byron slapped the phone in to Josh's chest and buried his head in the bucket, throwing up multiple times. Josh rubbed his back, trying to figure out what to say to Joe.

"Joe-"

"-look. I can't get out of the SuggLife meeting, but can you please take care of him? He needs water, and maybe a comfy hoodie, maybe a cold cloth. I don't know, I can't see him, he's ill, and I need your help until I can be there for him."

Josh groaned.

Time to call in the backup.

 

"You want me to fuckin' what?"

Jack's voice rang through the phone line with complete irritation, and Josh wanted to reach through his phone and smack him across his cheek.

"Byron's sick, like really sick, I need your help. I need to go to a meeting, he needs someone to watch him, and you're literally just next door! Jack please, help him out-"

Jack sighed. He was a sucker for Joe and Byron's relationship, and he secretly thought Byron was the perfect guy for Joe. Vice versa too. Deep down he wanted to help.

"Okay. Fine. But only until your meeting is finished, okay? When is it starting?"

"In about fifteen minutes. I'm leaving as soon as Byron stops throwing up."

That was when Jack realised how serious this actually was.

"I'm coming over in five."

He tossed his phone to his bed, dashing to get changed from his decent street clothes into something more comfortable. He was done for the day anyway.

 

"Hey Jack."

"Hey mate. Hey Byroooon, how you feeling?"

Jack bumped Josh's fist, coming over to sit on the bed at Byron's feet. Byron looked up, groaning.

"I just want to sleep, but Joe kept telling me not to oversleep otherwise I won't be able to tonight."

"Do you usually sleep at 3 in the afternoon?" Jack asked, an amused smile crossing his face. It fell when Byron nodded.

"At least until 5:30, sometimes 6."

"You need to fix that," Jack replied. He patted Byron's hand.

"Look, have a nap for now, and I'll wake you if I think you're going to oversleep."

"Thanks, bru."

Jack held his shoulder, stopping him from lying down for a moment. A touch to Byron's forehead confirmed his concerns.

"Okay, medicine and then a nap maybe. Do you happen to have a thermometer?"

 

On his way out the door, Josh called to Jack.

"I'll text Joe to let him know of the change of plans!"

"Alright, see you later!"

Byron made a weak noise to join in, but Jack shushed him.

"Thermometer."

When it beeped, he removed it and frowned.

"Byron, the fact your brain isn't boiling right now is amazing. It's telling me 38.9 and that's seriously high. Hopefully the medicine will kick in soon and drop that a little."

 

Speaking of dropping, the third time Joe dropped Dianne by accident on a lift she grabbed his arms, standing up before she shook him.

"Joe, you have two choices; go home to that poor, sick as hell boyfriend of yours, or stay here and get that lift! I know you can do it, but you're distracted and it's stopping you."

Joe sighed, flopping down.

"Maybe you're right."

He stretched for a moment, before standing. He smiled apologetically at Dianne.

"Another time?"

"Definitely. Whenever Byron's better, he's welcome to come and sit in if he wants."

"He's too shy, sadly," Joe replied, a sad tone in his voice. God, he would love to have Byron there at practice sometimes.

 

"Byron, love? I'm home! Jack?"

There was no answer to Joe's call, and he poked his head into Byron's room and ensuite to find the two other guys. No one was there, and he frowned.

"Byron?"

No reply.

"Fucking hell."

Joe reached for his phone, about to call his boyfriend, when he saw text messages from Jack.

 

**Jack: don't panic, okay?**

**Jack: I've taken Byron to the ER**

**Jack: he's really dizzy and won't keep anything down he needs fluids**

**Jack: at least that's what my mum said**

**Jack: I know ur panicking right now but u need to stop. Hes okay, just sleeping right now. He keeps asking for you and I told him you'll be here soon.**

 

That last one was sent ten minutes ago. Joe's heart sank, and he bolted for the door again, it slamming shut behind him as he ran for the elevators.

 

"Byron Langley, brought in about twenty five minutes ago?"

Joe was absolutely breathless when he got to the hospital, the ER nurse smiling politely at him.

"Relationship to Byron?"

"He's my boyfriend," Joe panted out, completely wiped out from worry and exhaustion. The nurse hummed, glancing at her computer. She typed for a moment, before looking up at Joe.

"Your boyfriend is in room A1, which is on the third floor. It's the first room you'll see when you exit the elevator."

"Thank you so much," Joe spoke, before taking off again. He had to get to Byron.

 

"Byron, mate..."

Byron pulled away from the sick bag, grimacing.

"That is fucking disgusting-"

"-Byron, oh my god. Oh love."

Byron glanced up and he began to relax as Joe rushed into the room, wrapping his arms around Byron's neck while Byron held on tight to his boyfriend's waist. He breathed in Joe's cologne, sighing as Jack awkwardly stood.

"Well, this has been fun. Gotta go."

He slipped out the door, closing it behind him. Joe and Byron smiled at each other, the latter scooting over to make enough room for Joe to join him on the hospital bed. Joe pressed a kiss to Byron's temple, sighing.

_"Why didn't you tell me you were this sick? I would have come home!"_

"You needed to focus on Strictly," Byron mumbled, but Joe grabbed his jaw. His blue eyes were dark and intense, bordering a forest green when he had Byron's attention.

"Listen to me. I don't care what it is, if you're not feeling well and you need me, you call me. I don't care if I'm in a meeting, or dance practice, or at my sister's, I want to be there for you. I love you, and while I appreciate the sentiment... not this time. A cold I might have understood, but Byron you nearly lost consciousness because of dehydration. That's so dangerous, love."

"I know," Byron replied. He sighed, resting his head on Joe's shoulder.

"But we're going to work through this. I'm going to stay here, with you, and then we're going to go home to the couch and watch movies- actually, I'll watch them and you sleep."

 

Okay, that sounded great to Byron.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my wattpad! Thanks for reading, means a lot :)  
> Also, this has been an insane weekend. Light On was released, which is an incredible song and I hope it gets the recognition it deserves; I made a stupid tweet about me playing Light On in my school's dining room at breakfast for 20 rts... that tweet is now at 136 rts and 299 likes. Byron liked it and it basically went crazy oops. What a weekend. Also I go back to school in a few hours so I'm probably going to be really slow at updating for 6 weeks or so, after exams I'll be updating like a pro haha.


End file.
